When feeding livestock, large containers are oftentimes placed on the ground to enable the animals to eat therefrom. However, it is common for these containers to tip over if, for example, an animal or person accidentally kicks or steps onto the edge of the container. As a result, the feed product will empty from the container when the container is tipped or toppled, ultimately resting on the ground in dirt or mud. This is especially problematic in cold weather when feed material hardens inside the container, which increases the likelihood of the hardened feed in its entirety sliding out of the container. During the winter months, for example, molasses based products can harden into a solid block due to extreme cold temperatures. If the container is tipped over or is on its side, the hardened product as a solid will slide out of the container potentially damaging the molasses block and/or causing the block to become contaminated or covered in dirt, mud or other debris.